After All This Time
by emilyplusalison
Summary: Emison AU. Emily is in college in CA and Alison stayed closed to home. The two sort of pursue a long distance relationship and Emily comes to visit Alison even though she's unsure of what they are. probs a one-shot unless you guys like it.
After waiting years, and going through hell and back Emily and Alison were finally going to see eachother again. None of their friends know that they've been sort of been seeing each other for a few months now. They were going to tell them over spring break, when Emily was supposed to visit, but tuition and housing costed too much to spare any money for plane tickets.

The plane ride was a gruesome trip; all Emily could think about was her embracing Alison, and holding her in her arms. Six hours that went on, she couldn't sleep, no matter what she tried. For six hours she sat there staring at the back of the seat in front her.

Emily was thinking about the first thing she was going to say to Alison, her eyes started swelling because she was overwhelmed. She never even thought her and Alison had a chance for a serious relationship, then when she got it, she was almost three thousand miles away.

"What's troublin' you, kid?" The older man next to her asked. He looked almost old enough to be her dad, but he was a big guy. Maybe 6'3. He was wearing a jean jacket, cowboy boots, and an old University of Texas baseball cap.

"Nothing!" Emily shot out and wiped her eyes as fast as she could.

"You don't need to bullshit me, I have three daughters. I know you're lyin'." He softly smiled at her.

"Well, I'm visiting someone today, someone who I haven't seen in a few years. Last time I saw her, things were kind of awkward because we never discussed our feelings for each other. But then we started Skyping because I needed help with homework. And somehow in that thirty minute call, I fell for her all over again." Emily took a deep breath, "Ugh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spit that all out."

The man stroked his chin as if her was in deep thought, "Well what is the problem? I don't really see it." He admitted.

"We aren't officially an item. I don't know if she wants to be, or if she's leading me on, or if I'm mistaking her kindness for flirting."

"Well just asked her, it can't be too hard, right? I mean, it's better than waiting forever just to find that she doesn't want anything more than a friendship." The man says with a thick Texas accent.

Emily takes a deep breath, "I want to, but I just don't want to be rejected. Because I'm in love with her. For the second time."

He puts his hand on her forearm, "Look, I'm going to tell you exactly what I'd tell my daughters. If you love her, tell her. You miss all of the shots you don't take. You can't just not do something because you're afraid it won't work out. If you do that, you'll never live a happy life."

Emily doesn't say anything, she just thinks.

"Now, you think about what you're goin' to do. I'm going to hit the hay, we still got six hours on this damn plane." The man puts his grey Longhorns baseball cap over his eyes and goes to sleep.

When they finally landed Emily was the first one out of her seat, she opened the bag compartment and grabbed her suitcase, and waited until it was her turn to leave the plane.

When Emily saw Alison at the airport, she dropped her suitcase. Alison smiled and ran to her girlfriend. Alison embraced Emily and held her, squeezing her.

"Hey," Emily looked at her face, almost afraid she was in a dream "Alison."

"Hey, mermaid." Alison says with a grin on her face.

Emily looked around and saw the guy she sat next to, he was hugging a girl who was very pregnant, Emily assumed was one of his three daughters.

"Grandpa!" A little girl in a pink dressed yelled as she ran from her dad and into the man's arms.

He picked her up and caught Emily looking at him, he winked and tipped his cap. Emily smiled back and then looked to Alison.

For a moment they just stood there looking into each other's eyes, until Emily let out a silly giggle. "It has been so long since I've seen your beautiful smile in person." Alison blushed, no words, just a smile.

"We should talk, Ali." Emily said.

"About?" Alison asked worriedly.

"Us. I just- what are we?" Emily asked, trying to keep her cool.

"I don't understand?"

"Alison, I love you. I know we've only sort of been talking and nothing is official. But I need to know if you're actually giving me a chance and not just leading me on because if that's what is going on that I'm not doing this. Not again" Emily looks at Alison and see's that what she said hurt her. "Sorry."

"Em, I never led you on. I told you how I felt and you shut me out." Alison sat down on one of the many benched in the airport. "I'm not good at relationships. I'm not good at loving people. But it's been years, and I'm not who I was in highschool. I told you that I'm sorry for what I put you through. I was just confused." Alison grabs Emily's hand and looks up at her. "But I know who I am now. And I want to give us a try." Alison can see that Emily is having a hard time believing the words coming out of her mouth. Alison stands up, still holding Emily's hand. Alison grabs Emily's chin and pulls her in for a short, but passionate kiss, "Because I love you."

Emily smiles and hugs Alison. She grabs her luggage and walks with Alison.

While walking out of the airport Emily just looked around, taking in everything like she is seeing it for the first time. After she left for college, the only time she came back to Rosewood was to attend her father's funeral. She was bewildered by everything around, everything was so different being that the two states are on the exact opposite sides of the United States. Finally breaking the silence, "Do I get to drive?" Emily says with a cheesy smile.

"Ha, you're funny." Alison says as she flashes a smile at Emily.

The drive was quiet and slow, not much talking because Emily was too busy looking at everything around her. With Alison driving, Emily grabbed her hand and held it for the remainder of the drive. When they arrived, Emily was confused, thinking they were going to her house, but they were at a nice hotel instead. "I thought we were going to your house..." Emily said confusingly. "I wanted to, but my dad is too much, I wanted it to be just us for a few days." Alison said worrying Emily was uncomfortable. With a small smile Emily said "Okay. That's fine with me."

Alison opened the door to their hotel room. Emily got nervous when she saw the room only had one queen-sized bed. Her and Alison had only been intimate one other time, and it didn't exactly end well. She walked in and put her suitcase on the chair next to the bed.

"You look nervous," Alison said.

Emily clenched her jaw, "Um, do you need me to sleep on the floor or something?" Emily muttered.

"Silly. I've told you," she held Emily closer, "I get lonely when I'm sleeping all by myself."

Emily saw the mirror, and looked at the couple. Alison looked absolutely gorgeous, and she... was just her.

"Why do you like me?" Emily looked away from Alison.

"Huh? Emily, what are you talking about?" the tone in her voice made the lump in Emily's throat grow larger.

"You're a princess, Alison and... I'm nothing special. I don't deserve you," she looked away from her, prepared to leave room.

Alison grabbed Emily's arm and looked into her eyes, "Emily. Don't ever say you're nothing special. You're special to me. You're smart, funny, and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I love you, Em. Don't take that for granted."

Emily looked at Alison as the tears started rolling down her face. Alison bunched the sleeve of her sweater in her hand and wiped them off Emily's face and kissed her on the lips, passionately, just like a movie, when the couple reunites and admits their love to one another and then they tie it off with a grand kiss. It was like that, just it was actually real. The kiss had felt like the most natural thing either of them had ever done. "I've been waiting nearly two years to do that, and it was worth the wait, baby." Alison said to Emily

Now, no crying, okay? This is supposed to be special. I brought a movie for us to watch and I can order pizza or something. Now I'm gonna get ready to and when I get back, I want you in that bed, okay?" Alison said to Emily with a cute, simple smile. "Okay, babe." Emily answers after Alison went into the bathroom. Emily changed into her usual sleep attire, a pair of shorts, and a tee-shirt.

Emily still hadn't stop blushing even though Alison had been in the bathroom for a few minutes now. She threw the fancy pillows off and was about to get under the covers, then Alison walked out. Emily immediately covered her face when she saw Alison come out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a tank top and panties. Alison pushed the movie into the DVD tray, before she got into bed, she walked up to Emily and wrapped her arms around Emily, and just hugged her, embracing the fact that they were finally together. "I love you, so, so much." Alison said. "I love you too." Emily replied.

When they released the hug Alison went over to lay down, Emily found it irresistible to not look and admire Alison's beauty. They both got under the covers and Alison pressed play. They were both enjoying the movie, but eventually the two stopped caring about the movie and let it play on. They looked at each other's eyes very deeply, just admiring what they were seeing. Then Alison broke the silence, "Oh just kiss me, Emily."

Emily used her hand to pull Alison's face in and kissed her. This kiss, being longer and more passionate than the last. The kiss kept going, Emily was about to pull away, "Wait," Alison put her hand on Emily's faces "it's okay, babe." So it continued.

First shirts came off, both girls were in their bra's and underwear now. Still kissing. The movie continued, but neither of them were paying any attention to anything but each other. Everything was going okay until Emily was about to ease off Alison's underwear, then Alison softly pushed Emily back a little. "I don't really know what we're doing Emily." Alison whispered with a nervous, embarrassed tone in her voice. Emily looked at Alison in the eyes, "I know it's been a long time, but everything will come naturally, like it did the first time. Trust me " Emily looked deeply into Alison's baby blue eyes. "Okay." Alison said.

As they were kissing Emily slowly unhooked Alison's bra strap, and slowly eased it off. Things got a little more intense, and Emily could tell Alison was getting a little uneasy. "Ali, are you okay with this?" Emily asked wearily. Alison pulled Emily back in to kiss her, "I'm fine, sweetheart." Alison says after pulling away from Emily's lips.

Emily then slowly eased off Alison's underwear, slowly just to make sure it was okay with Alison. Emily was on top of Alison, kissing her neck and breasts until Alison flipped around and was on top. "My turn." Alison said with a sly grin.

Alison kissed Emily's neck, and kept kissing down her body, until she got lower and lower, then everything else happened like magic. When Alison heard the satisfaction in Emily's moan she knew she was done. Then it switched, it was Alison's turn. After everything was done, they laid down next to each other, Alison hugged Emily, and then she kissed her neck and then her lips.

They lay there in bed cuddled up next to each other, "I love you." Alison whispers.

"I love you more." Emily replies.

"Impossible." Alison argues.

"Oh it's totally possible"

"Nope" Alison says in a stubborn tone

"Do you wanna fight?" Emily says with a smile

"Let's go then." Alison says with a playful tone in her voice as she straddles Emily.

Knowing this is the best chance, with a smirk on her face Emily replies "Come at me babe" Alison puts her face in Emily's chest trying to hide the blushing. Emily lifts Alison's head from her chest, and just stares into her eyes. Afterwards they lay there in silence. Alison hums a song while Emily twirls Alison's hair in her fingers.

When Alison woke up, she saw Emily sleeping on her chest. She kissed Emily's cheek, and whispers, "I love you more." Besides knowing, that not even a dream can compare to this moment, she shuts her eyes again.


End file.
